The Tale Of Thorsol Brightblade
by squirrelboy1997
Summary: Thorsol, a young Nordic child, watches his father cut down in front of him. Alduin attacks. What will happen to Thorsol afterwards? Who will take him in and help him through his struggles? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, readers!

I just created a fan fiction account to try my hand at writing. Feedback is always welcome and please, if you have any ideas to make this story better, don't hesitate to pm me. Thanks!

Squirrelboy1997


	2. execution of my father pt1

Thorsol Brightblade's (nord) POV age 13

"Dad. Where are we going?" I asked.

We were in a prisoner's wagon rolling down a dirt path towards nowhere it seemed.

"Don't worry about that." He answered.

In the wagon with us was an altmer, a redguard, and a khajiit. All of us were wearing nothing except our loincloths. The altmer was gagged and the khajiit was chained down. My father and I's wrists were bound with rope. There were two Imperial guards in the back with us and one driving the wagon.

"Let me out of these handcuffs and I will rip your face off for you." The khajiit hissed at the imperial.

"Next time you speak, I will cut your tongue out." The imperial yelled.

10 minutes went by along with bickering, and we finally arrived at a town gate. "Where are we?" My father asked to no one in particular.

"This is Helgen, Where we are to be executed." The altmer muttered.

"Hey! How did you get your gag off?!"the imperial exclaimed.

The altmer stood up and jabbed the imperial in the neck and collapsed his throat. The imperial started choking and fell out of the wagon. The wagon came to an abrupt stop and swords were drawn. The altmer jumped out and ran. The driver grabbed a bow and arrow that was sitting next to him in the seat and fired off the arrow. The arrow flew true and took the altmer in the back of his neck. "Anyone else want to try to escape?" The driver roared.

We continued on into the town and the town square where an executioner and the chopping block sat. Also with the executioner was four more guards and a woman. "Grimvarr Brightblade." She called out.


	3. Execution of my Father Pt2

Road to Helgen Thorsol Brightblade POV

All of us were nervous. You could read it on the prisoners' faces. As we stepped of the wagon, a group of guards lined up at the gate as to make sure no one tried to escape. We were in the town square lined up. Each of us were chained to a 20 lb iron ball. It was attached to a short, heavy chain link that clinked every time you moved a muscle.

After we were all lined up, the execution started. The khajiit was first. He never even got a trial. They cut off his head unceremoniously with a swift cut of the axe blade. Next was the wood elf. The woman told him his charges and ordered him executed. He had no say in the matter. Finally it was my father's turn.

"Grimvarr Brightblade, step forward." A woman's harsh voice ordered. My dad did as he was told.

"You are charged with aiding the enemy in the attack on the village of Riverwood. Do you deny this?" The woman asked imperiously.

"I neither agree nor disagree." My father shot back. "I was there, yes. But I did not kill a soul. I was there with the stormcloaks but I am not a murderer. Kill me if you want. You all will burn in hell with the rest of your filthy kind." My father spat on her shoe.

The woman looked at him with distaste and kneed him in the soft spot. My father fell to his knees and gasped in pain. "Kill him!" She ordered the guards.

Blood boiled in my veins and tears started to flow down my face as I watched everything start to happen. I was powerless to stop it as I sat here chained. Two guards took his arms and forced him to his knees at the chopping block. The one on the left forced his head onto the block and backed up. It seemed like a year went by waiting for that moment. I cried when that axe blade, as sharp as diamond, came down, severing his head from his body.

"You, boy, what's your name?" The woman demanded.

"Thorsol Brightblade, ma'am." I answered weakly and sobbing.

"That was your father, wasn't it?" She asked." If you don't want to end up dead like your father, don't revolt against the empire. Heed my words, boy. You want to keep your head." Tears started rolling down my face. I nodded.

God I hate this woman, I thought.

She lead the attack on my village. My mother was killed during that attack. I saw this woman kill her. My mother begged for mercy. She gave none. I am an only child. I tried to hide from the slaughter but was eventually found. My father was caught and both of us thrown unceremoniously into the back of the wagon. Now I am all alone. No more family. My family lineage is about to come to an end.

A faint sound pulled me out of trance. A flapping sound, like wings of a bird. Suddenly, as if rehearsed, a sound of thunder echoed through the air.

ROAR!


	4. Alduin

The deafening sound pierced the air, shattering Windows in every building. The sound of flapping wings bellowed through the air. A black Dragon shot into sight and landed on a house, crushing the roof. All of us stared in shock. Personally, I just now pissed myself when I saw him. "None of us will make it out of here alive" I breathed.

Finally, someone broke the silence. "RUN!" He shouted.

It was not a smart idea to scream that because the Dragon screeched and shot fire down on him, burning the flesh and turning him to ashes. The Dragon's flame was pure red; he was Alduin, King of Dragons. All of us scramble to get indoors out of his sight. We could hear crackles of flames as he torched things. We could hear claws the size of doors scrape across the ground. He was on the move. I went to the far left corner of the building, apparently the armory seeing as there were weapons laying everywhere, and crouched under a table lamented with armor bits. Men screamed in the background. Rocks were strewn in the square.

Suddenly, everything went silent. You could hear the scuttle of a mouse on the other side of the desolate town. There was a gasp as if the god of air currents was inhaling. A torch of fire bellowed passed the door and hit a building and exploded. A house suddenly exploded a couple buildings away from where I was. Alduin roared in triumph as the house was engulfed in flames. Looking around, I really didn't see anything that could help me. Many of these weapons were either too heavy or too dull. I spotted one weapon finally, an imperial falchion, in the corner of the room on the far side near the door. More houses exploded. It seemed as if the Dragon was blowing up all the buildings in a row. The explosions got closer. Any second could be my last.

Quickly, I planned out what I would do next. The back door was ajar. It lead outside to a back street that led out through the back door.

Acting on my plan, I scrambled up to my feet and ran towards the falchion. Another building exploded. It sounded distant. My hand wrapped around the hilt and I hefted it up. It was light. I turned towards the door and started towards it.

In walked a big burly warrior. He was followed by three more carrying double-headed battle axes. "You, boy," he pointed at me," the Dragon. What color is he?" He growled. "Black." I murmered. "Damn! Alduin is here. Let's go. This may be our last fight together. Let's make it great! For the empire!" He shouted.

The warriors shouted together and ran out the front door to their deaths. I heard screams, soon cut off by a whisper of flames.


End file.
